


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Dramedy, F/M, Jimin is so confused, Love at First Sight, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Park Jimin Has Mental Health Issues (BTS), Park Jimin is Trying His Best (BTS), Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Pizza Delivery Person Park Jimin (BTS), Romantic Comedy, Wrong Apartment Number, Wrong House Number, Yoo Jeongyeon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**6:24 PM**

Jimin is suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a loud banging at the door.Looking down,he realizes that he's standing at the sink again.

 _Again?_ He wondered to himself.Before he could think about though,the banging on the door started again.


End file.
